


Переломный момент

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Жизнь Конрада полна перемен. В основном к худшему, но так было до тех пор, пока не появился Юури





	Переломный момент

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Turning Point](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416198) by Elihice. 



Оглядываясь назад, Конрад вынужден признать, что ему стоит быть крайне благодарным Аниссине за то, что она случайно взорвала значительную часть восточного крыла замка. Взрыв моментально переключил все внимание на себя, заставив Конрада отвлечься от крайне непредвиденной сложившейся ситуации.  
Ему пришлось сломя голову мчаться в замок, слыша за спиной топот бегущего за ним человека, но в его голове по-прежнему прокручивались недавние события. Даже когда в воротах к нему бросились растерянные стражники, и Конрад принялся раздавать торопливые приказы по тушению огня, ему все равно отчаянно хотелось вернуться назад во времени и понять, как и что все же произошло.  
Три часа спустя, когда пламя потухло, а Гвендаль выглядел так, словно вот-вот сам взорвется, Конрада отловил Гюнтер и с обескураженным видом сообщил, что его величество засосало в его родной мир посредством пожарного ведра с водой.  
Так что у Конрада оказалось много времени на размышления.

***

  
Когда он был ребенком, у него была идеальная жизнь – хотя он этого и не замечал. Казалось, так будет длиться всегда, и он считал, что все живут так же. Иногда он слышал недовольные шепотки взрослых, иногда старший брат громко ругался с отцом, но это были привычные, безобидные события. Отец только смеялся, мать ослепительно улыбалась – и все налаживалось.  
А затем отец отправился в долгое путешествие, и идеальная жизнь Конрада разделилась на две части: с матерью во дворце и с отцом в путешествии. Ни ее улыбка, ни отцовский смех больше не были прежними.  
Именно тогда все начало меняться, и Конрад впервые заметил ход времени.  
Во время путешествий ему пришлось узнать, что жизнь далеко не идеальна, причем для множества людей она таковой никогда не была. Он больше не слышал недовольных шепотков придворных, но замечал в глазах незнакомцев ту же ненависть, и осознал, что быть ребенком мазоку и человека – плохо. На какое-то время это открытие расстроило его, но затем Конрад увидел, как его отец обнажил меч и сражался против этой ненависти, и понял, что все эти люди заблуждаются.  
У ненависти не было ни единого шанса против меча Дан Хили Веллера.  
Конрад хотел быть, как отец: сильным, верным и храбрым. Он хотел походить на мужчину, которого так сильно любила его мать, не обращая внимания на разделявшее их расстояние или различия. Он научился фехтовать, ездить верхом и быть верным тем, кому любил. Единственное, чего у него не было – кого-то, кого он мог бы защищать.  
Во дворце время текло с другой скоростью, иногда слишком быстро, а иногда мучительно медленно, особенно когда он ждал письма от отца, в котором тот призывал бы его к себе. Гвендаль отпускал обидные замечания о людях и ворчал каждый раз, как при нем упоминали Дан Хили Веллера, но замечания никогда не были направлены на самого Конрада, и оба успешно скрывали что-то невыразимое – вроде гневного огня в глазах Гвендаля, заметив который, мать надолго становилась печальной и молчаливой.  
Мать вновь вышла замуж, но все кончилось быстро, и Конраду так никогда и не удалось толком узнать того мужчину. Он не очень переживал, потому что сам внезапно стал старшим братом, и в его жизни наконец-то появился кто-то, кого можно было опекать. В первую встречу он прижал к себе младшего брата – Вольфрама, мать сказала, что его зовут Вольфрам – и поклялся, что всегда будет его защищать.  
Все опять стало почти идеально: он проводил время с отцом, путешествуя, а потом возвращался во дворец и все время был с младшим братом. А затем, как раз тогда, когда он охотно признался себе, что такая, хоть и не совсем идеальная жизнь тоже хороша, все вновь рухнуло. Его младший брат отказался от него, отец умер, и Конрад не знал, что делать, потому что не было врагов, против которых можно было поднять меч, и некого было спасать, кроме самого себя. Гвендаль обнимал его, пока он плакал, и сказал, что его отец до самой смерти оставался великим человеком. Больше старший брат не отпустил ни одного замечания в адрес Дан Хили Веллера и даже если привычно ворчал по поводу людей, огонь в его глазах потух. Все, что осталось – внутренняя сила, сделавшая из брата закаленного воина, блестящего тактика и мужчину, исполняющего долг до самого конца.  
Шло время, но ничего не менялось. Конрад вступил в армию и старался изо всех сил, доказывая себе, что он достойный наследник своего отца, но это не помогало уменьшить недоверие к нему и таким же полукровкам, как он. Он видел, как мать пыталась справиться со всё возрастающими обязанностями, а потом сдалась, перепоручив почти все своему старшему брату. Конрад даже отправился в путешествие, пытаясь вспомнить пути, по которым они прежде ходили с отцом, но в этот раз он прошел по ним совсем один.  
После его возвращения ситуация не улучшилась. Каким-то образом каждая проблема, оставшаяся в замке, за время его отсутствия выросла еще больше. Назревала война, это понимал самый захудалый солдат, не говоря уже о Конраде. Недоверие, питаемое к полумазоку, стало очевидным, и уже никто из аристократов не собирался его скрывать. В то время Конрад выучил, что иногда невозможно просто поднять меч против ненависти.  
А потом, в разгаре этого хаоса, он встретил леди Сюзанну-Джулию фон Винкотт.  
Конрад сам не смог бы сказать, когда все началось и что послужило причиной. Может, все началось с первой же секунды знакомства, а может – что-то возникло в результате долгих бесед и совместных прогулок. Как бы там ни было, Конрад уже даже не помнил, когда он в последний раз был настолько счастлив просто быть с кем-то рядом. Она была из знатной семьи, но редко вела себя так, как диктовало ее происхождение: не боялась запачкать руки кровью простых солдат, а также была – несмотря на мнение тех, кто считал ее обычной красивой пустышкой – исключительно практичной женщиной, трезво оценивающей себя и окружающих.   
Он понимал, что у них не получится стать кем-то, кроме друзей: она была помолвлена, а у Конрада врагов было куда больше, чем друзей, и только авторитет его марионетки-матери оберегал его от изгнания по подозрению в измене. Тем не менее, эти обстоятельства Конрада не сильно печалили – отец показал ему, что возможно любить и издалека, расстояние не уменьшает ценность любви. И он довольствовался этим.  
Конрад никому ничего не рассказывал, но все равно начали ходить слухи. Глупые сплетни, не содержащие откровенного яда – по крайней мере, по сравнению с тем, что ему доводилось выслушивать прежде, но их хватило, чтобы Адальберт фон Гранц стал его тайным врагом. Все кончилось внезапно, когда умы окружающих переключились на гораздо большее важное.  
Война.  
Неожиданно Конрад перешел из разряда «не заслуживающих доверия» в категорию «шпионы и предатели». И все, что ему оставалось – отправиться на передовую навстречу почти неминуемой гибели. Мать, как могла, отговаривала его, убеждая, что есть и другие способы, но он слишком хорошо знал, что иных поступков окажется недостаточно.  
Он помнил, как болели раны, полученные в битве, и отчаянные призывы Йозака становились все тише и тише – умирание оказалось очень странным процессом. Ему было тепло, почти горячо. Впоследствии он мечтал, чтобы все там и кончилось. Умереть в бою было предпочтительнее того, что случилось затем.  
Мертва. Йозаку пришлось повторить это несколько раз, прежде чем он сумел поверить. «Она умерла». Конрад задавал вопросы и получал ответы, и ему всё было мало. В этот раз опять не было врагов, которым он мог бы отомстить, а единственного возможного кандидата уже изгнали, приговорив к бесплодным поискам во враждебных мазоку странам.  
Потом он жалел, что не сделал хоть что-нибудь. Ему стоило проигнорировать обязанности, наваленные на него ненавидящей его страной, и вместо этого сосредоточиться на защите той, что была ему дорога. Это он должен был стать тем, кто объявил о своем презрении к мазоку и покинул Шин-Макоку. Теперь Конрад завидовал Адальберту еще сильнее, чем когда Сюзанна-Джулия была жива.  
Но он отправился в храм, чтобы исполнить любое задание, что поручит ему жрица – и выполнил его.

***

  
Конрад ждал его больше пятнадцати лет, и все же Юури продолжал его удивлять.  
Поначалу это были какие-то мелочи, вроде фразы, в которой звучала скорее признательность, чем требование не использовать титул в обращении к нему – мелочь, вскоре ставшая для них чем-то вроде традиции. Потом то, как свободно Юури доверился ему, попросив Конрада лишь поверить в него в ответ, как будто вся его верность уже не принадлежала Юури. Конрад мог сделать что-нибудь простенькое, например, просто выслушать его или понять смысл какой-нибудь отсылки к земным реалиям – а Юури улыбался так, словно ему вручили редкий дар. Конрад хранил в памяти каждую из таких улыбок, относясь к ним, как к самым ценным своим приобретениям.   
Юури был юн, не подготовлен и по-прежнему очень наивен в том, что и почему происходит в этом мире; и все же он оставался лучшим мао Шин-Макоку за многие столетия. Поразительно, что сам он совершенно не подозревал о значимости своих действий, не понимая, почему незнакомая девочка была так счастлива, когда мао поблагодарил ее за врученный букет цветов, или почему так важно то, что он обращается со всеми одинаково.  
Несомненно, такой характер, как у Юури, был опасен для правителя: враги принимали его мягкость за слабость и без зазрения совести использовали это для своих целей. Однако для Конрада это была еще одна вещь, которую он утратил и которую Юури вернул ему: цель. Теперь, когда он обнажал меч, это имело смысл. Каждая опасность, которую побеждал Конрад, была риском, с которым не должен был столкнуться Юури, и Конрад чувствовал свою значимость, защищая его.  
Ему потребовалось вновь чуть не расстаться с жизнью, чтобы осознать, как он заблуждался. Прежде он мог терпеть годами, держась на одной лишь верности или надежде, но только Юури сделал его по-настоящему сильным. Причина была в самом Юури, и Юури олицетворял собой не прошлое, а настоящее, и это отделяло Конрада от мужчины, утратившего волю к жизни двадцать лет назад. Теперь ему было, кого защищать, и если он когда-либо поднимал меч, то потому, что Юури дал ему силу сделать это.  
Совести ради стоит сказать, что для подобного прозрения было уже слишком поздно. Конрад предал своего короля, и хоть в итоге вернулся, это случилось не по его собственной воле, а потому, что он даже тогда не смог ни в чем отказать Юури.  
«Возвращайся», – без слов умолял его Юури.  
И он послушался.  
Он думал, что все изменится, потому что ничто не могло стереть его предательства, и ни одна, даже самая мягчайшая душа не смогла бы все просто забыть. Если жизнь его чему и научила, так это тому, что прошлое вернуть нельзя. Но Юури удивил его в очередной раз – поверив в него, причем не слепо, как поначалу показалось Конраду, а добровольно.  
Юури  _выбрал_ довериться ему, и один этот поступок был в тысячу раз храбрее, чем подвиг любого мечника.

***

  
– Ух ты! Почти достроили! Здорово!!!  
Сейчас ему редко удавалось провести время наедине с Юури – юный король взрослел, постоянно был занят и принимал на себя все больше обязанностей. Даже когда Юури успевал разобраться с документами, у него по-прежнему оставались уроки с Гюнтером и другие личные заботы (например, Грета), занимавшие большую часть его времени. У Конрада у самого были дела, требовавшие его времени и сил, но он был счастлив, когда получалось не отказать себе во времяпрепровождении с Юури.  
Бейсбольный стадион продолжали строить, даже когда Конрада не было в Шин-Макоку, пусть даже дело шло медленно и временами – по ложному пути (например, ему пришлось выдержать нешуточный спор с Докаскасом, объясняя, почему нельзя оставить статую мао на середине поля). Почти сразу же после возвращения Конрад приехал сюда и исправил все ошибки, сделанные из лучших побуждений. И, глядя на счастливое лицо Юури, вникающего во все детали, Конрад знал, что каждая секунда, проведенная им на строительстве, того стоила.  
Его король уже с энтузиазмом строил планы, пока они обходили стадион по кругу:  
– Вольфрам и Гюнтер могли бы играть на первой и второй базе. У Гвендаля сильные руки, так что он словно создан для третьей базы… Хм, Мурата никогда особо не любил играть, но, думаю, я смогу убедить его сыграть хотя бы раз, чтобы укомплектовать команду…  
– Уверен, если попросите вы, ваше величество, все с удовольствием согласятся присоединиться к команде, – Конрад глянул на небо, замечая появление первых вечерних звезд, и позволил себе высказать сокровенное:   
– Хотя лично я буду скучать по нашим броскам и передачам.  
Юури эта мысль, казалось, возмутила до глубины души.  
– Но мы же продолжим! Ни за что себе не прощу, если придется теперь забыть о парных тренировках с тобой, в конце концов, ты же дал мне мое имя. Как говорится, навык мастера ставит… Ты же не думаешь, что Гюнтер будет возражать, если я пропущу пару его уроков, чтобы научить людей правильно играть? Скучно играть без команды соперников.  
– Что ж, думаю, эта идея… не лишена привлекательности. ваше величество.  
– Конрад! – Наверное, на этот раз было слишком очевидно, что он нарочно использовал этот титул, но смех Юури был заразителен, и Конрад обнаружил, что смеется и сам.  
А потом Юури внезапно потянулся к нему. Конрад непроизвольно прижал левую ладонь к щеке Юури, а другую положил ему на плечо и мягко сжал, потому что это был Юури, и он старался не проявлять к нему ничего, кроме максимальной заботы.  
Конрад не смог бы сказать, прошла секунда или гораздо более, прежде чем до него дошло, что они целуются.  
Он немедленно отстранился.  
На лице Юури была смесь смущения и удивления, Конрад открыл рот, чтобы извиниться – хотя и сам не был уверен, за что именно, но не смог вымолвить ни слова, а потом Замок-на-Крови с оглушительным грохотом взорвался.

***

  
Конрад хотел бы чувствовать себя виноватым или, по крайней мере, злиться за недостаток самоконтроля, но это было просто невозможно. Это не означало, что все было в порядке – скорее, наоборот. Он более-менее сносно исполнял свои обязанности, но понимал, что его выдает выражение лица: Гвендаль, Йозак и, что еще страннее, Аниссина по очереди в той или иной форме поинтересовались, что у него на уме. Причем в случае Аниссины это даже не было вопросом – изобретательница выпалила это, усмехнулась и быстро убежала вслед за Гюнтером, «уговаривать» того помочь в очередном эксперименте. Неудивительно, что брат так ее боялся.  
Он только надеялся, что не улыбается все время, как идиот.  
Конрад не мог чувствовать за собой вины, потому что это Юури все начал. Это он осторожно прижался губами к его губам и уничтожил расстояние между ними – точно так же он расправлялся со всеми ошибочными, но кажущимися незыблемыми истинами с тех пор, как стал мао. Тем не менее, Конрад был не без греха: каким бы неуверенным он тогда ни был, он хорошо помнил, что прижимал к себе Юури с силой умиравшего в пустыне от жажды и нашедшего воду – настолько сильно, что поневоле вставал вопрос, насколько намеренным был поцелуй и сколько в нем было невинного любопытства юности, подстегнутого его собственным желанием.  
Когда Юури впервые появился в этом мире, Конрад поклялся, что сделает все, чтобы защитить его. Но не смог сдержать клятву. Когда Юури попросил его вернуться, он всем сердцем поклялся, что сделает все, чтобы сделать Юури счастливым. Он и не ожидал, что станет счастливым сам.  
По правде говоря, сила его чувств и то, как они изменились после того случая, тревожила его самого. Конрад всегда знал, что должен, если потребуется, отдать жизнь за Юури, но здесь верность была ни при чем. Проблема была в том, что, один раз получив то, чего Конрад хотел, но до сих пор не осознавал, насколько сильно, теперь он испытывал огромное чувство потери. Между «любить издалека» и столкнуться с тем, что у твоей любви есть последствия, есть огромная разница: Конрад не мог повлиять на эти последствия, и за них рано или поздно пришлось бы расплачиваться уже Юури. Его король мог простить предательство, но остальные, разумеется, не могли, и более того – невозможно было забыть, что у Юури есть и другие… официальные обязательства.  
Конрад надеялся, что время подскажет ему правильный ответ.

***

  
Первый ответ пришел достаточно быстро, в буквальном смысле слова вломившись к нему в покои.  
– Конрад, ты вообще понимаешь, что творишь?!  
У Вольфрама был взрывной характер и склонность к импульсивным поступкам, но, несмотря на свои немного детские замашки, иногда он мыслил удивительно взросло. Конрад давным-давно отточил умение избегать конфликтов, даже если это означало настоящую пытку для его самоконтроля, но в данном случае лучше было не испытывать терпение и трезвый рассудок брата, уклоняясь от прямого ответа.  
– Что я буду или не буду делать в конечном итоге зависит только от выбора его величества.  
– Не пытайся переложить вину на него!  
– Я не…  
– Ты сделал свой выбор, хотя знал, что я – его жених, знал, что…  
«Знал, что я люблю его», – осталось непроизнесенным Вольфрамом, но Конрад услышал это с безошибочной четкостью. И все же он не мог перестать любить Юури, так же, как не мог исправить того, что его отец был человеком. Это уже стало частью его натуры, и отказ от своих чувств означал шаг назад – который он никогда не собирался делать. Тем не менее, после того, как Вольфрам, осыпав его градом упреков и оскорблений, ушел, хлопнув дверью, Конрада еще долго мучили угрызения совести. Как и прежде, он отчаянно хотел все исправить, хотел догнать брата и сказать, что ему очень жаль, что он не хотел стать причиной его страданий.  
Вместо этого он уселся за письменный стол и подумал о том, как много прошло времени, и как мало все изменилось.

***

  
Конрад решил держаться на расстоянии, пока не будет точно знать, чего хочет сам Юури. Это должно было помочь обоим воздержаться от необдуманных поступков и, если его король действовал импульсивно, всего лишь выражая симпатию, со временем восстановить их прежние отношения.  
Проблема была в том, что какая-то часть его яростно противилась этому плану.  
Например, сосредоточиться на фехтовании в поединках становилось все труднее и труднее. Потому что чаще всего, когда он начинал тренировку, Юури вставал у окна и махал ему рукой, так что у Конрада не было другого выбора, кроме как улыбнуться и помахать в ответ. Позади Юури Гюнтер делал страшные глаза и повышал голос, прежде чем мао вздыхал и возвращался к уроку про правление двадцать третьего мао и его бесчисленных победах на политическом поприще. А Конрад возвращался к своим обязанностям, и даже если Гвендаль или Йозак заметили, что он намеренно перенес тренировочное поля для новобранцев под самое окно кабинета Гюнтера, они ни словом об этом не обмолвились.  
Все это было невероятно глупо.  
Даже по стандартам мазоку Конрад не был подростком уже давно. У него не было причин так противоречиво вести себя, давая Юури время и место подумать – и одновременно стараться быть к нему как можно ближе. Это только усложняло ситуацию, создавая между ними не существовавшее прежде напряжение – особенно явно ощущавшееся, когда рядом больше никого не было. Даже пара слов перед ужином выбивала их из колеи, что Конрада и радовало, и тревожило.  
– Гюнтер подстригся, или мне это только кажется?  
– Аниссина. – Короткие ответы стали ключом к успеху. В противном случае он бы не устоял перед искушением назвать Юури по имени, на что король, по крайней мере, посмотрел бы на него, а не пялился бы на безумно интересный каменный пол.  
– Ясно, – Юури засмеялся, но его взгляд был по-прежнему прикован к полу. – Наверное, поэтому-то он сегодня такой сердитый.  
Конрад не захотел объяснять, что у раздражения Гюнтера были и другие причины, но даже если никто и не догадывался, в чем дело, легко можно было заметить, что рядом с Конрадом Юури чувствует себя неловко. В залу начали приходить другие обитатели замка, и момент был упущен. Но напряжение осталось.  
Справа от него Гвендаль крутил в руках приборы так, словно это были вязальные спицы, Гюнтер уделял все внимание Юури, а тот на все попытки Гюнтера разрядить атмосферу отвечал кратко, но вежливо. Йозак и Великий Мудрец, похоже, наслаждались общением друг с другом. Последний же из собравшихся, судя по всему, только и ждал повода выразить свое недовольство.  
Если бы взгляды могли убивать, Конрад бы сгорел заживо еще до того, как принесли еду. Вольфрам весь ужин кидал на него испепеляющие взгляды, но Конрад стоически их выдерживал, сознавая, что в полной мере заслужил ненависть, питаемую к нему младшим братом. Даже когда Вольфрам опускал глаза в тарелку, чтобы яростно потыкать во что-нибудь вилкой, это становилось лишь кратковременной передышкой.  
Когда Юури внезапно перенесся обратно в свой мир – его засосало в тарелку с супом, и возмущенного Великого Мудреца вслед за ним, – Конрад не знал, радоваться ему, или огорчаться.

***

  
Вольфрам был пугающе безмятежен; войдя в кабинет Конрада и спокойным шагом подойдя к окну, он начал пристально изучать открывающийся из него вид, словно пришел сюда только для того, чтобы полюбоваться пейзажем. И Конрада это встревожило куда сильнее, чем давно привычные вспышки ярости.  
– Ульрике прислала сообщение. Слабак скоро вернется.  
– Ясно.  
– Грета по нему скучает, так что ему лучше поторопиться.  
– Вольфрам, я…  
– Нет, ты не… Дело не в том, что… В общем, не смей извиняться. – Вольфрам отвернулся от окна и зашагал по комнате – возможно, набираясь смелости, возможно, укрощая свой гнев. – Он идиот. На редкость слабый и глупый мао. Но мне не безразлично его счастье, потому что все, кто узнают слабака поближе, начинают его по-своему любить. У него на редкость отвратительная привычка доверять кому попало, не важно, дали они ему для этого повод, или нет. Он принимает решения по воле сердца, а не головы, поэтому его всегда будут ждать неприятности.  
– Вольфрам, я тоже хочу, чтобы Юури был счастлив.  
– Я еще не закончил. – Конрад на миг удивился, когда его брат освоил фирменный смертельный взгляд их матери, который она применяла только тогда, когда была крайне рассержена, и который заставлял спасаться бегством даже Гвендаля и Рейвена.  
– Продолжай. – Едва ли это можно было назвать вежливым ответом, потому что было ясно, что Вольфрам выскажет все, что намеревался, вне зависимости от поведения Конрада.  
– Больше всего в нем я ненавижу не то, что он слепо доверяет или даже флиртует… И даже не то, что он настолько слаб, что через несколько лет его побьет даже Грета – потому что моя дочь, в отличие от кое-кого, прилежно учится. Но больше всего я ненавижу то, что он  _прощает_. Он прощает даже тех глупцов, что сделали неверный выбор и причинили ему боль. И даже тех, кто заставил его плакать. И вот это я вынести не могу.  
Взгляд Вольфрама был убийственен в той же мере, что и подчиняющаяся ему стихия. Под давлением этого взгляда Конрад застыл на месте, не в силах пошевелиться, даже когда Вольфрам обнажил меч и опасно уперся кончиком в его горло.  
– Если ты вновь заставишь его плакать, я тебя никогда не прощу. – В его голосе не было ни сомнений, ни ненависти – только твердая решимость. Забавно, стоит только кому-то достать оружие, как в голове немедленно проясняется.  
Нарастающая мрачность Гвендаля, раздражение Гюнтера, гнев Вольфрама и даже то, что Йозак в последнее время стал непривычно молчалив, никак не комментируя его поведение – внезапно все это обрело смысл. Конрад вырос, настолько привыкнув ожидать худшего, что мысль о том, что другие могут просто переживать за него, никогда не приходила ему в голову. Весь замок  _знал_. Наверное, именно так чувствовал себя Юури, очутившись в мире, правил которого он не знал.  
Они не ненавидели его; они просто ждали его действий.  
– Понимаю.  
– Хорошо. Потому что иначе тебе придется держать передо мной ответ, – Вольфрам убрал меч в ножны и направился к выходу, на миг задержавшись у двери. – И мне будет все равно, брат ты мне, или кто.  
И, с этим прощальным напутственным словом, значащим больше, чем весь предыдущий разговор, он ушел. У Вольфрама никогда не получится одолеть его в поединке, но как мужчина он был куда смелее Конрада.

***

  
Его король был по ту сторону двери. Конрад обдумал возможность не торопиться и хорошенько поразмыслить о том, что собирается сделать, но у него уже было достаточно времени для раздумий.  
Он коротко постучал и открыл дверь в библиотеку.  
– Мурата? – спросил Юури, оторвавшись от книги; по его лицу промелькнула паника, когда он увидел Конрада. Выражение его лица тут же смягчилось, хотя нервозность осталась. – Ах да, Мурата только уехал в храм. По-моему, у него накопилась пара жалоб к Шин-О по поводу его методов переноса.   
Конрад сделал несколько шагов вперед, замечая, как глаза Юури распахиваются все шире и шире, и тот начинает говорить всё быстрее:  
– Думаю, в этот раз всё прошло странно, но по сравнению с туалетом, который был в первый раз… эх, туалет был хуже всего… – Конрад не винил Юури за бессвязность речи, потому что сейчас он стоял очень, очень близко к юному королю. – …И Гюнтер тоже расстроился, ну, на свой лад… Он говорил что-то про проклятье, лежащее на супе, и… Конрад?  
Конрад наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо:  
– Добро пожаловать домой, Юури.  
И на этот раз Конрад был тем, кто прижался губами к чужим губам. Твердо. Уверенно. Если первый поцелуй был, скорее, инстинктивным, этот был намеренным и хорошо спланированным. Или, по крайней мере, был таким до тех пор, пока Юури на миг не отстранился, чтобы прошептать: «Ух ты…».  
После этого все планы по «медленно» и «целомудренно» могли пойти и утопиться в ближайшем пруду, потому что больше Конрад о них не вспоминал.  
И Юури, очевидно, был с ним согласен, если судить по тому, как он вцепился в плечи Конрада и подался ближе, охотно отвечая на поцелуй. В жизни было крайне мало вещей, могущих соперничать с улыбкой его короля, но ощущать эту улыбку своими губами, кладя ладонь на спину Юури, было определенно лучше.  
Конрад не ждал, что будет счастлив, но было приятно ошибиться.


End file.
